


Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, If you have to ask you haven't been here long enough, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: A certain trio of stone age citizens gets lost in the winter and where solving their most immediate problem is concerned, when there's a will, there's a way.
Relationships: Hyouga/Momiji Homura, Shishiou Tsukasa/Momiji Homura
Kudos: 8





	Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy

**Author's Note:**

> Me, filling the Dr. Stone tag with ridiculous porn? With a title that I chose just because I thought it was funny? It's more likely than you think.

The goal was simple. Stock up on supplies for winter and then wait for spring to attack the Kingdom of Science. So where did it all go so wrong, Tsukasa, who was currently stuck in a small cave with Hyoga and Homura, asked himself. 

Though time wasn't as easy to keep track of as it used to be, Tsukasa recalled that it was most likely sometime in February or March. March? March was still technically winter, after all. It was cold, but there was no sign of snow. Snow had been a rare occurrence anyways, Tsukasa thought. The weather patterns were bound to be a bit different now, after all. Truthfully, he couldn't say for sure, but he no longer cared. 

"Early March?" Hyoga offered, no less confused than Tsukasa. 

Homura, who was sitting between them, turned to Hyoga, shrugging in response. 

Tsukasa glanced at Hyoga, then Homura. Sure, why not, he thought. 

"That seems right." Tsukasa replied. 

The relative silence was not something that bothered him. In fact, he kind of liked the sound of the rain hitting the ground outside. It wasn't super heavy, but it was raining just hard enough that, as they had gotten lost, they had decided to take shelter in a nearby cave for the time being. How they got lost was a mystery, but there was no point in dwelling on it now, Tsukasa decided. Accidents can and did happen, and for now, all there was to do was stay warm until they could leave. 

Tsukasa had grown more than adept at living in the wilderness since his revival and Hyoga and Homura proved to be fast learners as well, and thus the three of them often went traveling together when there was a need to search for food or other useful supplies. Tsukasa was a strong believer that the most efficient groups contained the smallest number of people needed to carry out their tasks, so more often than not, when Tsukasa needed to leave his empire, he took Hyoga with him so they could watch each other's backs when fighting and Homura to keep an eye out for anyone or anything that might be approaching from a distance. 

Until then, it had worked out pretty well, Tsukasa thought, but for whatever reason, the gaps in his memory obscured the reason they got lost and there they were, huddled together in a cave for warmth in the cold winter, or what was left of it. No point in playing the blame game, he decided so until then, there was nothing to do but wait, and so that was what he planned to do. They managed to build a fire on one side of the cave and cover the entrance with a large animal hide, so for the time being, it was as safe as they were going to get out here. 

What took Tsukasa by surprise was the silence. Aside from the rain, the silence was as profound as it was overwhelming, and in the past, when Tsukasa had been alone in this kind of weather, he had been in his room, studying or relaxing, and it was no big deal. This, however, was different. Though the fire helped, it was still colder than it was when he lived in a house with a modern heating system and insulation, and Tsukasa couldn't help but admit it was a bit aggravating. 

Homura evidently seemed to think so, Tsukasa realized, as she clung onto Hyoga, her head resting on his arm as she curled into him for warmth. The two of them did get along pretty well, so it wasn't a surprise. What surprised Tsukasa was when Homura pulled on him, and with his guard let down for just a moment, Tsukasa found himself a little closer to her than he expected. 

"Body heat." Homura explained, as if that didn't leave a few questions neither man knew they had until the three of them were huddled together in the cave just a short while ago, questions they only realized they both shared at that exact moment. 

"Of course." Hyoga, always practical-minded, replied. 

Tsukasa gave her a short nod, settling in next to her. He said nothing for a moment, simply listening to the rain fall outside. Something about listening to the rain calmed him, and Homura gave off just the right amount of body heat to make sitting in the cave just comfortable enough that he allowed his mind to wander-or perhaps it wandered by itself with nothing but input from his subconscious, Tsukasa realized when he felt a familiar kind of warmth gather inside him, pulling at him in a way he knew all too well. 

Perhaps it was the rain, he thought. Listening to the rain beat against the walls and windows always calmed him down enough to get him relaxed enough to let his mind wander off to all sorts of different places, Tsukasa told himself. And feeling the warmth of a small woman next to him certainly didn't hurt. Still, in the cave, like this....

It was, well, not ideal, that went without saying, Tsukasa told himself. But then again....

Neither Tsukasa nor Hyoga said a word when Homura shifted her weight, resting her head on Hyoga's shoulder, which made it so that her legs were draped over Tsukasa's lap. 

"Oh...." Tsukasa realized there was no denying it now. Awkwardness wasn't a huge part of his life, but he couldn't help but feel his face warm up. If it showed, which with his pale skin he realized it would, Homura and Hyoga probably noticed. Either way, Tsukasa couldn't help but notice the scars on Homura's legs, and judging by the look on Hyoga's face, he was probably having the same sort of thoughts. Tsukasa wasn't quite as surprised as he thought-it wasn't like there was much to do while waiting for the rain to stop. 

"You're still cold, I take it?" Tsukasa asked Homura. He knew the answer, but it didn't really matter. 

"A little...." Homura said, her voice trailing off. 

Tsukasa was never known for his people skills and Hyoga wasn't much better in that department either, but the look in her eyes said it all. Homura was never talkative, but somehow Tsukasa and Hyoga found that they never had a problem with it. 

"What do you want us to do about it?" Hyoga said, his voice betraying none of the emotion that was so obvious in his eyes. 

Before she decided to sit up, Homura shifted her weight again, pressing her butt against Tsukasa before getting up. "I think you both know the answer." Homura told him, resting a hand on Hyoga's thigh and another on Tsukasa's chest. 

Tsukasa and Hyoga shared a silent look, giving each other a short nod in agreement-after they both managed to turn their heads away for a moment when Homura took off her shoes. 

Tsukasa helped Homura slide her dress over her head while Hyoga held one of her legs, kissing her up the length of it while Tsukasa undid her hair and ran his hands through it. It was as soft as it looked, he noticed, enjoying the way it felt to run his fingers through it. When he brushed it aside, he also noticed just how thin her neck was-nothing abnormal, but just thin enough to-so many possibilities, Tsukasa thought, but he was far too impatient to consider all of them.

Barely a moment passed before Tsukasa decided to go with his first impulse, kneeling behind her and biting her neck while Hyoga kissed the scar on her leg, Homura resting her hand on his head while he did so; gripping a chunk of his hair when Tsukasa sucked on the small wound he left on her neck. 

"She wasn't lying earlier, that's for sure." Hyoga mentioned as casually as if he were talking about the weather when he pushed one finger inside her pussy and noticed just how wet she was. 

"Why would I? Not like there's anything better to do." Homura said in a halting voice after she gasped in surprise-even she hadn't expected it to feel that good, not that she was going to bother questioning it. 

"No, I don't suppose there is." Tsukasa added, finding that the way she reacted when Hyoga fingered her, caused a familar spark to ignite deep in his core. 

Even better was the look in her eyes when Tsukasa pulled on her hair a little and shoved two fingers in her mouth-the way she looked at him even while Hyoga dipped his head between her legs to taste her was absolutely smoldering-the slight twinge of hardness he felt before was nothing compared to what he felt now-truth be told, he wouldn't mind taking her any which way at this point, but of course, it would take time to prepare her-she was a small woman, and though Tsukasa was taller than Hyoga and had an advantage in strength over him, they both utterly dwarfed her in comparison. 

A sudden thought occurred to Tsukasa when Hyoga raised his head for some air, both of them eyeing Homura lying flat on her back on a large fur blanket that they had used to cover the floor of the cave. Only trial and error would tell if it would work, but, then, that was what they signed up for, after all. 

Homura, still out of breath but slowly recovering from Hyoga's talented use of his fingers and mouth, looked up at both of them, the eagerness in her eyes showing more than mere words could ever hope to tell. It was almost too much, Tsukasa thought, different ideas flashing through his mind all at once, ideas that surprised him yet held an appeal he couldn't deny, and there she was, willing and waiting, the thrill of it all making him feel like his nerves were made of jelly. 

"Stay like that for a moment." Hyoga told Homura when she sat up to stretch her arm-the one that she had used to grip Hyoga's head and pull him closer to her when he was eating her out, grinning when she did as she was told.

Not a bad idea, Tsukasa thought when he sat behind her, shoving a few fingers in her mouth to pry it open before Hyoga moved closer, holding her face in between his thumb and forefinger-Tsukasa figured out his intention in a moment, moving over to where Hyoga had been before, crouching in front of Homura while Hyoga knelt by her side. 

"Oh, and I thought you wanted me to stay like that." Homura told Hyoga when he told her lie back down again. "Not that I'm complaining, of course." 

"This is just to start-you could say I'm a little curious about something, that's all." Hyoga told her while Tsukasa grasped both of her legs, waiting a moment before letting one of his hands trail over to her scar. 

"Is that so? Then why don't you both show me what you got?" Homura replied, trailing a hand down Hyoga's abs before he guided his cock in her mouth and Tsukasa spread her legs apart, entering her slowly despite it being obvious that she was more than ready. Never hurt to be careful after all, he thought. 

"Hm. If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get." Tsukasa said, his voice lower than usual, trailing off at the end as he pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy, pausing for a fraction of a second before entering her all the way. After a moment, he realized he was in luck-she was more than wet enough for this to work, and even though he was big, he wasn't abnormally so, and that, coupled with the proper preparation beforehand, made all the difference. 

"Mmmh, you're so wet." Tsukasa grunted, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes widening for a second when he felt one of Homura's small hands on his back, her nails digging into the skin there. "You've been waiting for this a while, haven't you?" Of course, she didn't respond, but he could tell by the way she held onto him despite her limited strength that she was enjoying herself just as much as he was, and although the two of them weren't looking at each other, from what Tsukasa could tell, Hyoga felt much the same. 

For a moment, Homura's grip on Tsukasa loosened as she took a moment to get some air, but no sooner had she taken Hyoga's cock all the way in her mouth did Tsukasa feel her grip on his back tighten yet again, which in and of itself was more than pleasant enough, but when she wrapped her legs around his waist, Tsukasa ended up biting his tongue to avoid whimpering, hissing a little when he tasted blood. 

"Hold on a moment." Hyoga said, nudging Homura away from him as he sat behind her, Tsukasa withdrawing from her when he did so the moment he saw Hyoga sit behind her, pulling her into his lap. 

"You didn't like it?" Homura asked Hyoga, breathing heavily. 

"On the contrary,- you did amazing." Hyoga said in a halting voice as Tsukasa flipped her on her stomach with a nod from Hyoga. "So I want to try something else." He continued, holding her chin in his hand as he lifted her face up to look at him.

"Oh-" Homura realized now what was going to happen, relishing the anticipation with every fiber of her being. "Then what are you waiting for?" 

Hyoga's golden eyes lit up as if flames were dancing behind them as he stroked her face, pressing the tip of his cock against her soft, full lips. He would really have to take his time now if he didn't want the fun to end too early, he thought, the corners of his mouth turning upwards in anticipation for what was to follow so very soon. 

"Don't be rude, Hyoga." Tsukasa scolded him with an uncharacteristic hint of playfulness in his voice. "She's more than ready, there's no need to keep her waiting." 

"Yes, that's what you want after all, isn't it?" Hyoga asked, nudging her face up a fraction of an inch and shoving a finger in her mouth, holding it there for a moment before pulling away. 

Homura gave him nothing more than a small grin, but it was more than enough for Hyoga when he gave her what she wanted, Tsukasa grabbing her waist as he entered her a moment before Hyoga pushed his cock inside her mouth, relishing the relief it gave from the throbbing ache that had begun to wear on his concentration. 

"Damn, you feel amazing." Tsukasa grunted, his voice low and rough like always but with a bit of something else this time, Homura noticed, something raw and animalistic, the heat coiling deep in her core threatening to explode like a bomb. 

It was so hot and everything was so close and yet so far away, Homura didn't even care what Tsukasa and Hyoga said, just hearing their voices was enough, and so she didn't bother paying attention, letting her thoughts drift off and disappear into nothingness while Tsukasa gripped her waist and Hyoga held her by her hair with one hand, gripping her shoulder with the other as he thrust at a much slower, more careful pace than Tsukasa. 

Though of course, Homura couldn't say anything, the slight moans and noises she made were evidence enough that she couldn't be happier at how things turned out, a fact that both the men she was sandwiched between didn't fail to notice or comment on, 

"Mmmh, you-" Tsukasa paused for a moment to catch his breath. "you really like this sort of thing, don't you-?" Tsukasa said. "I wonder how long you've been thinking about this." 

"I think-I bet she's been thinking-about this, since we all met each other, I bet." Hyoga started, turning his attention to Homura. "Isn't that right, you naughty little thing?" He stopped a moment to slow down, as otherwise he realized he couldn't speak. "You little slut-you've-ah, you-want to be fucked like a dirty little slut, don't you?" Hyoga teased her, resuming the pace he kept before. 

Homura's muffled moan in response told them both everything they needed and wanted to know, Tsukasa increasing the pace of his thrusts and grasping her waist with a firmer grip as he realized how close he was. 

"Hm-Guess he was right." 

Tuskasa murmured, eyeing her with a hunger he didn't know was possible before. "Don't worry, you'll get what you want. How could-how could I refuse a cute girl like you, after all-

Within moments, the small cave was filled with relative silence (or close enough to not make a difference) once more, as neither Tsukasa nor Hyoga felt motivated enough to bother speaking anymore. It was just lucky coincidence that all three of them weren't especially loud, as the rain had stopped some time ago and given that fact, anyone nearby could have heard them. Luckily, (not that anyone was paying attention, of course) nobody was nearby. 

When at last, not more than a few moments later, everyone got exactly what they wanted, Homura rolled over on her back, wiping the sweat off her face, shifting a bit to get into a comfortable position as Tsukasa reached over to grab a blanket that he kept in one of the bags they carried with them, throwing it over everyone and rolling on his side to face Homura just as Hyoga had done a few seconds before. 

The stars in the sky were the only light they had now, aside from the flickering embers of the fire they had lit earlier, but now, curled up together like they were under the heavy fur blanket, they were all too content to simply wait until morning to decided what to do. Whatever the future held in store for them was a problem for their future selves, they decided in a silent, unanimous fashion as they drifted off to sleep without a care in the world.


End file.
